


“This is perfect and nothing you say will change that.”

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, trapped on a deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: “Oh, it’s just a short distance trip, we’ll be fine, you worry too much Will! Now look at what’s happened you, idiot!”Will's idiot boyfriend (who he loved) accidentally shadowed traveled them onto a random island. Well, this is one way to have your first dance, right?





	“This is perfect and nothing you say will change that.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessponies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/gifts).



> This is a gift for @Princessponies who came up with the idea

“Oh, it’s just a short distance trip, we’ll be fine, you worry too much Will! Now look at what’s happened you, idiot!”

 

Will was, to put it simply, pissed.

 

Why you ask? Well because his idiot of a boyfriend, Nico, had shadow-traveled them to some island and then fainted!

 

Seriously, couldn’t Nico have remained conscious just long enough to get back to camp, where they had medical equipment to help? 

 

Or even taken them to New York City? Will could have got a taxi back.

 

But, no, Nico had to take them to some random island, with no people and no way to get back and then faint!

 

“Stupid Nico, getting us stuck on this stupid island with stupid trees and stupid rivers and being stupid heavy and”

 

Will was complaining under his breath while carrying Nico to a grassy area by the river, preferring non-salt water to help Nico.

 

Placing Nico next to the river, he began a preliminary check on him. Nothing seemed broken and he only had a few bruises. He moved Nico near the river and started splashing water onto him. 

 

Nico groaned but didn't wake up. Will debated between letting him sleep or waking him up. He decided to leave him be and let him get some much-needed sleep.

 

Will looked around, there didn’t seem to be anything that could harm them here but just in case he took Nico’s sword.

 

Not that he knew how to use it very well but at least he had something.

 

Will looked back at the forest, lack of protection versus the need for food and fire.

 

He chose the second one.

 

x-x-x

 

After 2 hours of trips, Will had enough food for a week and a decent amount of firewood that he was attempting to cut with Nico’s sword.

 

The main word being attempting.

 

Yeah, Will had no idea what he was doing.

 

He thought cutting it into smaller pieces would make it easier to burn but cutting it with a sword was actually pretty hard.

 

He managed to make a decent amount before finally giving up.

 

Eventually, the sunset and the air became colder, except around the fire and Nico still didn’t wake up.

 

Will had gotten over his anger and moved Nico’s body onto his legs and was quietly petting his hair.

 

Until he fell asleep too.

 

X-x-x

 

Will woke up with grass stains on his face and his legs asleep.

 

_ “What the hell, what’s going on?” _

 

He pulled himself up and looked at Nico, still asleep in his lap.

 

_ Awww.  _ Nico looked adorable sleeping!

 

Will brushed back some of Nico’s hair to get a better look at his face.

 

_ Awwww. _

 

Nico stirred before muttering something in Italian and then actually waking up.

 

He looked at Will, very confused before Will bumped their noses together, “Good morning my Ghost King! Sleep well?”

 

Nico didn’t respond for a moment, just looking around, “Did I….?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Nico turned bright red before rolling over and curling into a ball and (presumably) cursing in Italian.

 

Will frowned, “Hey are you okay? Nico?”

 

Nico mumbled into his legs.

 

“What?”

 

Nico mumbled more.

 

Will moved towards Nico who was trying to shuffle away while staying curled up.

 

Fortunately, Will was faster and managed to catch him and hold him still in a “kind of” hug.

 

He nuzzled his nose in the exposed part of Nico’s face. “Nico, love, tell me what's wrong.”

 

Nico mumbled in Italian trying to hide his face from Will.

 

Will started rocking back and forth, “Nicoooooo, tell me what's wrong!”

 

Nico mumbled, finally loud enough for Will to hear, “I am so so sorry.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I'm sorry! I screwed everything up! We were supposed to have a nice date in the city! And now we’re on a random island somewhere! I was literally just trying to impress you and managed to ruin our entire date! This is what happens every time I do anything!”

 

He stopped talking and pulled himself into a smaller ball but didn't move away from Will.

 

“I just wanted this to be perfect but I ruined it.” He whispered.

 

Will nuzzled his nose into Nico’s hair. “Awww you were trying to impress me? I'm so flattered!”

 

Nico glared at him, “Is that all you heard in all of that?”

 

Awwwww, Nico glaring was so cute!

 

“Well, it's the truest out of everything you've said. We were  _ supposed _ to spend time together as a couple which I deem a success what with you curled up in my arms and talking about your feelings. Also, our date is not ruined we still have today and you got me out of work! So thank you, love.”

 

Nico gave him a weak glare for the first part but also pulled his head out of the ball and blushed so Will gently pulled his head onto his own shoulder and laid his own head gently on top of his and took it as a sign to continue.

 

“Also this random island is very pretty and has a beach so this isn't that bad of a place to be stuck on, and you can always take us back to camp so it's not like this is a big problem.”

 

He began to lightly peck Nico with kisses which made him giggle.

 

“This is perfect and nothing you say will change that.”

 

Nico was bright red now, “Well, do you wanna go now?”

 

“Did you not just hear what I said? I don't want to go back to work and there's a perfectly available beach, no, we're leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

And with that Will put his hands under Nico and ran towards the beach carrying Nico, laughing.

 

Nico kicked his legs, “Will! I hate you!”

 

Will laughed harder.

 

X-x-x 

 

Evening fell and they were still at the beach with a much more quickly made fire now that Nico was awake and he knew how to quickly cut wood with his own sword.

 

They were sitting next to it with their legs tucked in and Nico’s head on Will’s shoulder and Will’s head on his.

 

It was silent, except for them breathing in sync with each other.

 

Eventually, though, Will began to hum, what song Nico didn’t know but it was nice.

 

Nico closed his eyes, listening to Will hum.

 

After a little bit, Will made a move to stand up, humming louder he pulled Nico up with him.

 

Will started dancing to the song he was humming while Nico stood a little awkwardly.

 

He put his hands out a gestured for Nico’s hands.

 

Nico put them in his and suddenly they were both dancing.

 

It wasn’t good dancing and it certainly wouldn’t win them any awards, but that was the best dance Nico had ever done in his life.

 

After they had danced through three songs sung by Will, they both fell onto the sand.

 

Will started laughing and Nico joined him.

 

He rolled over to look at him, “That was our first dance.”

 

“It was.”

 

He leaned in and kissed Nico’s forehead, “Best dance of my life.”

 

“It was.” Replied Nico too tired to say more.

 

Will laughed and wrapped his arms around him, “Sleep?”

 

“Mmmmm, good night.”

 

“Good night, my Ghost King.”

 

X-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
